


【铁虫】彼得又一次掉进了河里（pwp）

by Amora_Tang



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Peter Parker, M/M, Starker, 铁虫 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 18:44:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19115524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amora_Tang/pseuds/Amora_Tang
Summary: 没办法，开车就想开铁虫(//∇//)避雷：双性虫，道具play，小虫发烧时的xxoo，惩罚性质，女装提及





	【铁虫】彼得又一次掉进了河里（pwp）

托尼饶有兴致地看着眼前捏着裙边，眼角通红的小孩，伸手把人拉到自己怀里，不轻不重地揉捏着彼得手感颇好的臀部，

几天前，由于我们的好邻居蜘蛛侠在生理期逃脱钢铁侠的监控，跑去夜巡，还成功地使自己掉进了河里，导致之后痛经加发烧。当托尼从某个没信号的岛国赶回来时，看到的就是一只焉巴巴团在被子里的小虫。  
那时彼得生理期已经过去了，不过还是发着烧，从被子里迷迷糊糊探出头，看到托尼的黑脸，瞬间清醒了一点，又讪讪地窝回去。没办法，生理期前后他总是格外虚弱，一点也没有蜘蛛侠的样子...不过是他发烧耶，为什么托尼看起来这么生气...  
他想起上一次自己太困了，差点从百米高空自由落体，那时托尼就是这个表情，再之后发生的事情...噢上帝啊，一整周他都没出门，被绑在床上蒙着眼睛干得不分白天黑夜。完蛋了，历史要重演了。  
彼得小心翼翼探出脑袋，有些模糊的视线依旧能辨认出，托尼的脸色变得越来越不好看。完了完了完了怎么办怎么办怎么办...  
还没等他想好怎么让托尼消消火，托尼就打开了柜子，从某个夹层拿出一个盒子——混蛋，那是托尼买的柜子，他早该想到的——而里面显然不是什么宝宝奶嘴。  
彼得望着托尼打开那个盒子，不紧不慢地将里面的东西一件一件拿出来。润滑剂，跳蛋，口球，手铐，按摩棒，乳夹...还有一大堆自己也不认识的东西。晕乎乎的脑袋依旧意识到危险即将到来，他踢开被子，跌跌撞撞往门外跑，似乎这样就能逃过即将到来的惩罚。  
托尼轻而易举地抓回了想要逃跑的小蜘蛛，用手铐把他的双手铐在床头，蒙上双眼。情趣手铐的内部垫着软绒，不会磨伤手，在被托尼加固后彼得完全挣不开。托尼俯下身亲吻彼得的薄唇，弄得小孩更加头昏脑胀。一吻毕，托尼轻柔地捏了捏彼得的鼻子。彼得本来就穿着睡衣，格外宽松，在刚才的一番挣扎中露出大半白净的肩膀，隐约能够透过领口看见胸前两点。  
彼得已经感觉到托尼的下身抵着自己，硬度已经惊人。男人一向很耐心，有时做到一半，宁愿自己忍着，也要逼他说完那些“好听”的话才继续做。不属于自己的手掌从上衣下摆大摇大摆地闯进来，在彼得身上点着火。长期做实验所留下的粗茧揉捏着粉嫩的乳尖，挺立充血，微痛中夹杂着快感，令彼得咬住嘴唇，把头扭到一旁。  
“呵，baby，看，你硬了。”托尼的另一只手轻车熟路地摸向彼得的下体，小彼得早在托尼捏住自己的乳头时便已经昂首起立，一点一点吐着前列腺液，渴望有谁能够抚摸它。托尼很快除去男孩身上的衣物，轻轻擼动着彼得的阴茎。彼得已经没办法只是咬着嘴唇来压抑声音了，低低的呻吟弥漫在房间里。托尼的速度越来越快，很快，彼得就要到了，就在此时，一股异样的感觉传来。  
“托，托尼，你，啊...”狭隘的尿道被细管侵犯着，而托尼仍在恶劣地擼动着，他想射，但是输精管被堵住，他根本射不出来。当托尼停止手上的动作后，彼得松了口气，以为结束了什么，然后，他的后穴触碰到一片冰凉。  
“不懂得照顾自己的坏小孩，应该得到教训。”托尼的声音在耳边响起，彼得感受到后穴被什么东西进入，不安地扭着腰，被托尼扇了扇臀部，不敢再动。从形状和大小来看，是一根按摩棒，但是因为彼得还在发烧，显得太冰了。  
所幸托尼只是塞了进去，还沾了些花穴吐出的晶莹液体润滑，彼得一点一点吃到最深，只是觉得涨涨的。后穴被填满，花穴骤然显得格外空虚，彼得忘记了自己的处境，哀求似的用下体蹭了蹭托尼，不出意料地听到一声倒吸气。  
托尼咒骂了一声，彼得发烧时过于敏感的身体，吐出的淫液已经润湿了一小块床单。他胡乱地蹭着，双脚被托尼握起搭在腰侧，托尼的手似乎突然松了一下，就那么一下，他含入了托尼的半个龟头。  
托尼低吼着，掐着彼得的腰，一点一点进入狭窄的穴道。彼得的花穴很紧，水很多，在小孩慌乱的收缩中，穴肉按摩着他的阴茎，舒服得托尼头皮发麻。彼得努力地放松着自己，眼睛微闭，睫毛颤抖着，似乎在等待着托尼抵到他的子宫口，用力撞击他，操哭他，在他身体里射精，让他由内而外打上托尼的烙印。  
终于，托尼的阴茎连根没入彼得的小穴中，他顿了一下，似乎在寻找一个小东西，然后开始动作。彼得一下子哭叫出来。托尼太大了，毫无收敛地用力磨着他的子宫口，让他整个人都软绵绵的，全身过电一般酸麻。刚刚触底，便狠狠地开始抽插，带着淫液发出咕湫的声音。而后穴中冰凉的按摩棒似乎被开启了开关，疯狂地振动起来。彼得觉得自己在做过山车，不，要比这更刺激。  
几声清脆的响声把彼得拉回现实。托尼拍打着他的屁股，下体的动作丝毫不见停顿。硕大的龟头找准了敏感点冲撞，每次都能过撞出破碎的颤音。后穴的按摩棒被托尼控制着不断震动，托尼要求彼得自己用它插自己，不许停，而彼得怎么敢违抗此时的托尼？  
癫狂至地狱般的快感榨出了彼得的小穴高潮，高潮中的花穴一收一缩，托尼差点就这么射出来。然而他只是又加大了力度，撞得男孩整个人向前不断倾动，连带着按摩棒以一些不可思议的角度引起彼得的惊呼。“托尼...托尼我错了...不要了...”  
“说，自己错在哪了。”他说道，如果忽略语句间的喘息，是再正常的教育小孩不过。  
“我...我不应该...生理期...托尼...呜...”彼得已经开始哭了，前方的欲望一直得不到疏解，花穴与后穴同时被操干，这令他完全失去了思考能力。  
“说清楚，哪里错了。”托尼加大揉捏纤腰的力度，在彼得的腰上留下一大片青紫手印。彼得哽咽着一遍又一遍复述着同一句话，到最后他也不记得自己究竟复述了多少遍，而又是多少次后才被允许释放自己。

所以小虫的惩罚依旧没有结束。迷迷糊糊答应在家里穿女装连续一个月，作为后续惩罚的彼得想撞死自己。


End file.
